TechnoXygen
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Saat sistem pembelajaran tak lagi dengan cara menempatkan dirimu pada bangku sekolah, tak lagi perlu bagimu untuk bangun pagi dan memakai seragam sekolah. Kau hanya memerlukan sebuah ponsel yang mampu mengakses game itu. Mudah dan menyenangkan. Tapi semua itu berbeda jika yang menghadapinya adalah seorang bocah yang bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya menggunakan ponsel.


**Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki**

_**Sci-Fi**_

_**M-Rated**_

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Layar Pertama**

* * *

><p>Di dunia ini, segala hal terasa lebih mudah akan adanya peluncuran-peluncuran teknologi baru yang semakin berkembang. Titik demi titik kesulitan manusia mulai tertutupi dengan kemampuan teknologi. Seruan kata "Aku tak mampu" perlahan-lahan tergantikan menjadi "Hal itu sangatlah mudah" dan semakin lama pekerjaan manusia menjadi suatu hal yang dapat dilakukan hanya dengan kibasan tangan ataupun sebuah kedipan mata.<p>

Otak cerdas pemberian Tuhan membuat semua pekerjaan terlihat sangatlah mudah. Namun apa daya manusia yang sangat serakah dan tak pernah puas akan pencapaiannya. Permintaan yang semakin menuntut ingin lebih baik dan terus lebih baik sehingga memaksakan kehendak dapatlah merusak keseimbangan yang ada. Suatu kegiatan yang berdasarkan keinginan baik untuk mencapai suatu kesejahteraan akan tergantikan dengan tragedi merugikan jika manusia mengikuti keinginannya untuk menguasai manusia lainnya. Apalagi, dengan segala cara … cara yang sangat kotor.

...

* * *

><p>Kehangatan dan cuaca yang cerah. Begitulah yang nampak pada langit Tokyo. Derap langkah, ketukan jari pada meja, gesekan angin pada daun, kicauan burung, dan nada-nada beragam yang berasal dari mulut manusia memenuhi suasana pagi yang indah itu. Tokyo yang dipayungi langit biru cerah tanpa segores awan yang terlihat begitu damai.<p>

Tokyo.

Negara dengan teknologi tercanggih di dunia saat ini. Negara yang memegang kendali penuh terhadap dunia melalui sebuah aplikasi game. Bahkan kecanggihan hal itu akan diecap oleh para siswa menengah atas yang menuntut ilmu di Tokyo. Saat sistem pembelajaran tak lagi dengan cara menempatkan dirimu pada bangku sekolah, tak lagi perlu bagimu untuk bangun pagi dan memakai seragam sekolah. Kau hanya memerlukan sebuah ponsel yang mampu mengakses game itu.

Semuanya terasa begitu mudah dan menyenangkan. Tapi semua itu berbeda jika yang menghadapinya adalah seorang bocah yang bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya menggunakan ponsel.

.

.

.

Naruto, seorang bocah berambut pirang cerah nampak mengernyitkan keningnya sembari menatap ke arah jam besar yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali dia menggembungkan pipinya menandakan dia sedikit bosan. Dengan tak sabar dia terus menerus menatap ponselnya—menunggu sesuatu tertampil di layar ponsel tersebut. Mata biru cerahnya tak pernah lelah memandang replika warna yang sama pada langit yang memayunginya saat itu. Kulit kecokelatan yang terlihat begitu manis saat terkena sinar matahari nampak mulai dibasahi keringat.

"Ah, betapa bodohnya aku menggunakan pakaian panjang seperti ini di musim panas ini," keluhnya sembari sesekali mengipas tangannya ke arah lehernya. Saat ini dia sedang berdiri tepat di depan sebuah bandara. Menunggu seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya menampakkan batang hidungnya dari pintu besar tersebut. Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia berdiri di tempat itu demi menunggu sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Sosok yang selama enam tahun lalu dia tinggalkan demi bersekolah di Tokyo agung ini. "Apa mungkin aku salah pintu," gumamnya pelan sembari kembali menerawang pintu yang tak jauh dari hadapannya, "atau dia yang salah masuk pesawat?" tanyanya sendiri sambil menduga-duga.

Selang dua puluh menit kemudian Naruto menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat orang yang telah ditunggunya berdiri manis di hadapannya dengan muka tanpa ekspresi dan dosa. Namun satu hal yang membuat Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya adalah sosok itu keluar dari pintu tersebut dengan pakaian yang begitu jadul. Orang itu memakai hakama berwarna hitam dan biru gelap. "Mau kemana? Acara nikahan?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

Dahi orang tersebut mengernyit heran saat mendengar Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu kepadanya. "Nikahan? Aku ke sini untuk acara resmi yaitu mengunjungimu. Apa salah jika aku memakai pakaian seperti ini?" tanyanya bingung sembari terus memerhatikan muka Naruto yang memerah akibat menahan tawa. "Oi, _Dobe_ jawab aku!"

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sembari tersenyum lebar. Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menarik lengan sosok tersebut untuk mengikutinya. Sosok berambut biru kehitaman dengan mata hitam legam bernama Sasuke itu hanya mampu mengikuti Naruto sembari tak mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Naruto berhenti tepat di depan sebuah mobil sederhana berwarna hitm dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil itu Sasuke sempat melirik ke suasana sekitarnya. Sangat berbeda dari desa tempat dia berasal.

Dugaannya tentang sebuah kota besar sangat jauh. Tempat ini begitu jauh dari perkiraannya. Sedikit aneh baginya saat melihat para nara yang berlalu-lalang semua sibuk dengan sebuah benda beragam bentuk yang masing-masing berada di genggaman mereka. Melihat benda berbentuk aneh berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya yang sibuk membersihkan jalanan dan mengatur lalu lintas yang ada. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Naruto yang sedang memegang benda yang sama seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Benda itu digunakan untuk apa, kenapa Naruto juga memilikinya?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sasuke jangan melamun! Ayo cepat masuk, aku kepanasan." Naruto memasang tampang memelasnya ke arah Sasuke. Sesekali dia memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil untuk merasakan AC mobil tersebut. Dia tersenyum tipis saat memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang merasa asing dengan suasana sekitarnya. "Di Desa terpencil kita tidak ada hal seperti ini, bukan? Kau akan terbiasa dengan ini. Sesampainya di rumah aku akan menceritakan sedikit kisah tentang hal ini, oke?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Bruntunglah Naruto sudah membukakan pintunya karena dia sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana cara masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Kolot sekali.

* * *

><p>Selama di perjalanan Sasuke lebih banyak diam dan memerhatikan pemandangan yang dilaluinya. Sulit, sangat sulit baginya untuk memahami hal-hal tersebut. Selama di Desa dia hanya tahu hal-hal kecil apalagi dia sangat jarang bergaul. Menerima pendidikan pun hanya seputar sejarah dan hitung-menghitung. Meskipun Sasuke tergolong anak yang pintar tapi baginya menerima hal-hal besar yang sangat mendadak seperti ini cukuplah seperti sebuah kejutan besar baginya. Terlalu fokus dengan pemikirannya Sasuke tak sadar jika mobil yang dikendarainya telah berhenti bergerak.<p>

"Naruto," panggilnya saat Naruto membukakan pintu mobil tersebut untuknya, "aku merasa sedikit pusing. Sepertinya setelah ini aku langsung tidur saja." Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Memang muka Sasuke terlihat pucat dan keletihan nampak tertera jelas di wajah pucat tersebut. "Tapi," Naruto berhenti sejenak saat suara pelan Sasuke tersampaikan ke indra pendengarannya. Dia hanya menatap Sasuke—dengan raut bertanya. "kurasa aku juga sedikit lapar."

Tawa Naruto bergema di dalam rumah tersebut saat mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke barusan, "Hei! Kenapa kau begitu kaku, Sasuke? Ayolah, rumah ini juga rumahmu jangan terlalu tegang begitu. Aku jadi ikutan tegang," ujar Naruto seraya menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. "Makanan sudah siap. Saat di mobil tadi aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk menyiapkannya. Tunggu sebentar, biar aku bawakan ke sini."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil sembari mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, "Ah empuknya," ujarnya dalam hati. "Kota ini benar-benar membuatku terlihat seperti orang jaman purba." Sasuke merasa kesal dengan kekolotannya sendiri. Saat ingin menutup matanya dia terkejut dengan sebuah benda bergerak cepat yang menghampirinya. Refleks dia menendang benda tersebut sehingga membuat benda itu tersungkur cukup jauh. Naruto yang mendengar kegaduhan tersebut segera berlari dan menghampirinya.

Matanya membulat sempura saat robot buatan kakaknya tersungkur di depan pintu masuk dengan tangan yang lepas sebelah, "Yah! Kenapa kau menendangnya, _Teme_?"

"Di-dia mau menyerangku! Bu-buang benda itu, _Dobe_!"

Naruto terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke barusan, "Buang? Buang katanya? Adanya aku yang dibuang Kyuubi," batin Naruto remuk. Naruto nampak pundung di sebelah robot tersebut. Beruntung dia sempat meletakkan makanan Sasuke di atas meja. Wajahnya tampak pucat sembari terus menggumamkan "Aku akan dibuang Kyuubi" dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sembari mendekati Naruto dengan pelan dan berusaha untuk menjaga jarak dengan robot yang disebutnya benda aneh tersebut. "Kau tidak apa-ap—"

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat ajah naruto penuh dengan air mata dan ingus yang mengalir dari hidungnya. "Kau kenapa menangis?" tanyanya sembari mengguncang pelan bahu Naruto yang masih bergetar.

"Aku akan jadi gelandangan, Sasuke. Kyuubi akan membuangku dan menjualku pada Kisame dan Kisame akan menjadikanku pembantu," ucapnya sembari sesekali mengelap air matanya dengan lengan kanannya. "Aku gelandangaaaan~" Naruto meraung-raung seperti anak kecil sembari nangis tersedu-sedu.

Kisame?

Sasuke tak tahu siapa itu Kisame dan nama itu terdengar buruk sekali bagi Sasuke, Tapi Sasuke mengenal Kyuubi semenjak kecil jadi dia tahu apa maksud Naruto sebenarnya. "Naruto, apa benda aneh ini milik Kyuubi?" Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Fungsinya?" Naruto kemudian menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang benda tersebut sehingga Sasuke mengerti. "Jadi benda bernama robot ini buatan Kyuubi dan merupakan pembantu di rumah ini? Apa dia sama seperti kita?"

"Sudah kukatakan dia hanyalah sebuah mesin, dasar _Teme_."

Sasuke tampak terdiam sejenak dan selintas ide memasuki otaknya, "Kau katakan ini sebuah mesin buatan manusia, kan? Lalu Kyuubi membuatnya? Berarti itu gampang. Suruh saja Kyuubi membuatnya lagi," terang Sasuke seenaknya seakan-akan membuat sebuah robot semudah membuat gambar lingkaran di kertas.

"Bunuh saja aku Tuhan," ucap Naruto sembari kembali pundung mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

…

…

Setelah mereka berdua tenang dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikat tangan robot tersebut untuk sementara saja. Sasuke tak jadi tidur namun dia sudah selesai mengisi perutnya begitupun dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa dengan Sasuke memerhatikan Naruto yang sibuk dengan _laptop_ miliknya.

"**klik"**

"**klik"**

Begitulah suara yang dapat didengar Sasuke namun dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Naruto lakukan sekarang. Kota ini benar-benar meruntuhkan sifat datarnya. Teralu banyak hal yang membuatnya penasaran. "Kau sedang apa, _Dobe_?" tanyanya penasaran sembari memerhatikan dengan cermat laptop milik Naruto. "Benda ini namanya apa?"

Naruto menghela napas lelah, dia harus sabar menghadapi teman masa kecilnya yang kolot ini. Namun hati kecilnya mengatakan untuk membuang Sasuke ke jurang saat itu juga. "Ini namanya_ laptop_, komputer jinjing. Beda dengan komputer, kita bisa membawa benda ini kemana pun. Yang saat ini sedang aku lakukan adalah mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah dan segera mengumpulkannya pada guru pembimbing. Jadi tunggu sebentar ya," terang Naruto sembari melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Berarti kau akan ke sekolah untuk menyerahkan tugas ini, kan? Aku mempelajari tata cara sekolah di sini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau menyelesaikannya di rumah dan mengumpulkannya ke guru pembimbing sesegera mungkin. Benar, kan?"

"Ya, itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dengan sekarang Tokyo memiliki aplikasi yang membiarkan kami para murid untuk tetap belajar di rumah dengan cara melalui aplikasi ini. Tanpa perlu datang ke sekolah kita bisa menyelesaikan semua tugas sekolah di sini. Setelah tugas ini selesai pun aku tidak perlu menemui guru tersebut, yang aku perlukan hanyalah mengirim file ini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kelas? Belajar bersama setiap pagi?"

"Kita belajar bersama di tempat ini. Kepala sekolah kami membangun sekolah dalam game ini. Jadi yang berkumpul di sini adalah _avatar_ perwakilan murid-murid. Kita hanya perlu mengontrolnya lewat benda-benda canggih yang bisa mengakses game ini. Kau lihat barusan ada avatar yang menghampiriku, kan?"

"Avatar?"

"Yap, karakter-karakter yang berlalu-lalang ini disebut avatar. Kita membuat avatar milik kita masing-masing. Ini menandakan bahwa aku sedang berada di lingkungan sekolah. Gedung besar berwarna biru yang ada di layar ini merupakan sekolahku. Namanya _Ordinary High School_, beda dengan namanya sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik. Aku bisa masuk ke sini berkat bantuan Kyuubi dan juga prestasiku pas di sekolah menengah. Kuyakin kau pasti bisa masuk sekolah ini dengan kemampuanmu," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis. Sedikit lega karena tugasnya pun sudah hampir selesai tinggal di kirimkan saja.

"Hem, aku sedikit masih bingung tapi selebihnya aku masih bisa mengerti. Lalu gunanya tombol ini apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari menunjuk tombol yang ada di pojok kanan atas pada _laptop_ Naruto.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan melemaskan tuubuhnya—lelah juga sejam mengerjakan tugas saja. "Ini namanya tombol "_power_" untuk mematikan dan menyalakan benda yang dinamakan_ laptop_ ini."

"Jadi, kalau aku tekan tombol ini benda ini akan mati?"

"Yap, tepat sek-_TEME_!"

"**PIK"**

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menekan tombol tersebut dan membuat Naruto ingin gantung diri saat itu juga. Dia belum mengirim tugas itu ke guru pembimbing. "Ke-kenapa kau tekan, Sasuteme? Hmm?" tanya Naruto berusaha sabar namun terdengar dengan jelas suaranya nampak bergetar.

"Hanya coba-coba saja ternyata benar mati, hmmm hebat."

**-Naruto gantung diri-**

Setelah berhasil melanjutkan data yang hanya mampu di _auto save_, akhirnya mereka berdua duduk kembali di sofa sembari menikmati jus dingin yang memang selalu tersedia di dalam kulkas rumah itu. Naruto mulai angkat bicara, "Mungkin besok aku sudah bisa mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah itu. Jangan kolot Sasuke. Kau hanya perlu menjawab soal-soal melalui game tersebut. Nanti kita akan buat akun baru untukmu. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan ponsel untukmu. Tunggu sebentar." Naruto kemudian beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel milik Sasuke yang sudah dia siapkan jauh-jauh hari. Selang beberapa menit kemudian dia datang membawa sebuah ponsel yang pengaturannya sudah dia atur sebelumnya. Tinggal membuatkan Sasuke akun saja. "Hadiah dariku untukmu."

"Ini namanya ponsel? Cara menggunakannya bagaimana?"

"Nanti aku akan mengajarimu. Tenang saja." Naruto kemudian mendekati robot rusak tadi dan menyembunyikannya di dalam lemari penyimpanan agar Kyuubi tak tahu apa yang tejadi, dia tinggal bilang saja kalau robot itu kabur dari rumah. Dalam hati Naruto tertawa akan kepintarannya.

Yah entah pintar atau bodoh sepertinya dia salah mengartikan keduanya.

"**TING TONG"**

"**Kyuubi sudah pulang tolong buka pintunya"**

Bel tersebut membuat Naruto buru-buru ke pintu depan dan membukanya. "Selamat siang kak, Sasuke sudah sampai beberapa jam yang lalu."

Kyuubi, pria dengan rambut oranye kemerah-merahan dengan mata merah darah itu hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "Kenapa kau yang membukanya? Loli mana?"

Keringat dingin membasahi muka Naruto saat nama robot naas itu meluncur manis dari mulut Kyuubi. "Eh ahh, umm karena aku kebetulan ada di dekat pintu jadi biar aku saja yang bukakan," jawabnya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya namun Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang bodoh.

"Hmm? Kau yakin?" Kyuubi memincingkan matanya tajam sembari mendekati Naruto "Kau tidak menjualnya, kan?"

"Te-tentu tidak! Ma-mana berani aku menjualnya! Aku menyayangi Loli seperti menyayangi adikku sendiri."

Tiba-tiba datang sosok berambut biru kehitaman dan berdiri di belakang Naruto, "Hai, Kyuu," sapanya ramah sembari tersenyum tipis.

Kyuubi memincingkan matanya. Sosok itu masih sama seperti biasanya. Kulit pucat dan warna rambut itu dia terlihat seperti manusia monokrom. "Waaah sepertinya aku punya mangsa baru. Kau bisa kujadikan pecobaan untuk robot-robot baruku."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak saat mendengar kata robot tersebut. Dia kemudian ingat akan kejadian tadi pagi. Tanpa kesepakatan dari Naruto sebelumnya, Sasuke langsung melontarkan kata-kata tabu. "Ah maaf, tadi pagi aku merusak robotmu hingga—"

"Sas!"

"—tangannya putus dan Naruto—"

"_Te-teme_!"

"—menyambungnya dengan tali."

**-hening-**

"HUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eh?" Sasuke bingung dengan tawa Kyuubi yang terdengar sedikit menyeramkan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang saat ini sudah berada di luar rumahnya.

"Sasuke! Cepat keluar sebelum dia ngamuk!"

Sasuke yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya mampu terdiam selama beberapa detik dan kemudian mengikuti Naruto untuk menjauh dari rumah tersebut. Selang beberapa detik dari kepergian mereka—

"**BAM"**

—terdengar bunyi ledakan yang Naruto sendiri tahu pasti perbuatan siapa itu.

…

…

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berdiri di depan sebuah taman besar. Beruntung Sasuke sudah memakai pakaian normal bukan hakama yang tadi sebelumnya dia kenakan. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sembari mencoba mengatur napasnya. Naruto sedang sibuk memerhatikan suasana sekitar saat Sasuke sibuk dengan ponsel barunya. Tiba-tiba …

"**Kring Kring Kring"**

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak histeris membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya mengalihkan perhatian pada mereka berdua.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto ikutan panik sembari mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"Di-dia! Dia bunyi sendiri! Aku lupa tadi menekan apa! Dia bunyi Naruto! Dia bunyi!" Seru Sasuke panik sembari memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada Naruto.

**-hening-**

Suasana sekitar menjadi hening menyisakan deringan ponsel Sasuke. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. "Bukan temanku, bukan temanku," ujarnya sera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan seruan Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana menghentikannya? Bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke sendiri bingung dan kemudian dia terdiam saat sadar pandangan mata semua menuju ke arahnya.

"**BRAK"**

Sasuke melempar ponselnya dan seketika ponsel itu berhenti berbunyi.

"Hem begitu cara mematikannya," ucap Sasuke pelan sembari kembali mengambil ponselnya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya mampu menahan tawa.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sedang depresi di bawah pohon melihat kelakuan teman kolotnya itu. "A-aku bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli ponsel itu dan dia melemparnya begitu saja," batin Naruto miris.

…

…

…

**BERSAMBUNG**

…

…

…

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari movie Summer Wars :3 jadi Oyabun menggunakan aplikasi semacam OZ tapi namanya bukan OZ kkkk~ cerita ini gak akan terlalu heavy kok :3 cuma semacam cerita santai tapi pasti ada konflik besarnya. Maaf untuk chapter pertama cuma bisa menjelaskan mereka bertiga. Ini juga belum jelas semua hehehe cuma perkenalan karakter utamanya saja dulu. Semoga Oyabun bisa menyelesaikan chapter keduanya tepat waktu. Terima kasih XD halo lagi setelah Oyabun hiatus cukup lama ckckck.


End file.
